


Give Me Love

by miscie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscie/pseuds/miscie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are reunited after Harry is forced to spend NYE in New York with Taylor. Louis has really missed his boyfriend and is looking for some comfort. Harry is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fic and smut so I hope you enjoy it, and by enjoy I really mean I hope you MVLN. 
> 
> Inspired by this tumblr post http://bulletprooflarry.tumblr.com/post/51565132658/i-feel-you-anon-while-i-hated-haylor-just-as. Title from Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love. Duh.
> 
> Disclaimer: Whilst based on the public personas of the 1D boys, this piece of fiction is in no way meant to imply anything about their preferences or behaviour in real life. 
> 
> Thanks to my Oops! Hi! lovies for being so supportive and helpful. Muah!

Louis has been so distraught over the past few days, with Harry being in New York for NYE with Taylor, that when Harry unlocks the door and comes in Louis immediately rushes over to him. Harry opens his arms and envelops Louis in a tight embrace, Louis' arms reaching up and around Harry's neck. He whispers into Harry's ear "Take me to bed Haz. I've missed you so much. I want to feel you inside me."

Harry reaches up and puts his hand at the back of Louis' neck and pulls him back far enough that he can bring their lips together in a slow burning, passionate kiss. Louis lets him lick into his mouth and returns the favor. Harry scoops Louis into his arms without breaking the kiss and carries him down the hall to their bedroom.

Harry lays Louis onto the bed and crawls over him, leaning into his neck and beginning to lick from the base up to his ear, then gently sucking at the spot and using his teeth to nip at the sensitive skin there, making Louis gasp and writhe beneath him.

"Please Harry, don't tease me. Not tonight." Louis cries. Harry sits up just a bit and smiles down at Louis, reaching down to tug Louis' shirt up his torso. Louis leans up enough to allow Harry to remove the offending article and they melt into each other's mouths again, the urgency more than showing in their movements.

Harry's hands find their way down to Louis' waist and begin to push down his sweats and briefs simultaneously. Louis budges up to help him and is soon lying naked on the bed, eyes dark with want and lips rouged. Harry reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out the lube, setting it aside as he leans down and, without preamble, takes Louis into his mouth. He sucks down as low as he can go and drags his lips back up slowly, relishing the taste of Louis' skin.

"God, Haz I've.....missed you soooo much." Louis tangles his hands into Harry's curls and pulls gently, showing his appreciation for Harry's amazing mouth. Harry grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers. He then moves below Louis' balls and begins to rub torturously slow circles around Louis' hole. Louis shudders and Harry feels the goosebumps on Louis' body as his other hand slides up Louis' torso to tweak a nipple as he gently slides a finger inside.

He very slowly works into Louis, making sure to avoid the spot that would have him keening and rutting into Harry’s hand too soon. He adds a second finger and then a third, working him open as gently as possible. He pulls his mouth off of Louis’ dick to place wet kisses on his thigh as he moves down to join his hand, giving tiny kitten licks to Louis’ rim. Louis growls “Now Harry, for the love of God” and attempts to pull Harry up by his hair.

Harry laughs and extracts his fingers from Louis. He quickly removes his clothing and settles himself between Louis’ legs, taking a long and appreciative look at the beautiful body laid out before him. “You’re so perfect Lou, you just have no idea.” Louis grabs the lube and takes it upon himself to slick Harry up, squeezing Harry's cock a little harder than necessary, eliciting a deep groan from him. Harry places his hands under Louis’ luscious bottom and lifts him up so that his thighs drape over Harry’s as he rubs himself teasingly along Louis’ crack.

Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, crossing his ankles, and pushes his bum down onto Harry, showing his impatience and making Harry grin. Harry removes a hand from Louis’ bum and grabs his cock, lining himself up with Louis’ hole. He very slowly nudges the head in and then pulls back, making Louis hiss in frustration. “Damn you Harry. I’ll get you back for this.” Suddenly Harry slams into Louis, burying himself in his warmth. Louis cries out in pleasure and grips Harry’s forearms, digging his short nails into the skin. Harry remains still as long as he can before he slowly begins rocking himself in and out, just enough to drive Louis mad.

Louis wiggles his bum to try to get Harry to move more, but that only makes Harry grab his hips to hold him still as he oh so slowly continues to slide his cock back and forth. Louis tosses his head from side to side with his eyes squeezed shut, trying to contain himself. Harry leans down and catches his bottom lip in between his teeth and sucks gently, licking at it a bit and humming into Louis’ mouth as he begins to pump into him with a bit more enthusiasm. Louis relaxes his body some and arches his back, attempting to align Harry’s cock with that bundle of nerves that he’s dying to have touched.

Harry obliges and hitches Louis up so that he can bear Louis’ weight and allow him to fully enjoy the sensation without needing to work for it. Louis smiles in ecstasy as Harry pounds into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, his own cock lying hard and deep red against his stomach. Harry can feel his orgasm building with every plunge. “Lou, want you to come first” he mumbles. Louis grabs Harry’s hand and guides it to his cock, wrapping both of their hands around it and pumping together. Louis throws his back and lets out a long low moan, coming over their fingers and squeezing around Harry at the same time. Harry pants and with a few more thrusts is coming into Louis, filling him up and loving the feeling of being so wholly together.

Harry waits a moment for his cock to begin to soften and slowly pulls out of Louis, falling onto his chest and kissing at his neck. Louis laughs “Maybe this missing you business isn’t as bad as I thought. That was amazing babe.” He wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him up, kissing him, soft and satisfied. “Love you Hazza.”

“Love you more, Boobear.”


End file.
